1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinctive canola variety, designated SCV569538. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Canola, Brassica napus oleifera annua, is an important and valuable field crop. Thus, a continuing goal of canola plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding canola varieties that are agronomically sound. The reasons for this goal are generally to maximize the amount of grain produced on the land used and to supply food for both animals and humans. The high quality vegetable oil extracted from canola grain is a primary reason for canola's commercial value. Thus, in addition to high grain yields, increasing the oil content level in the grain can maximize crop value per acre. To accomplish these goals, the canola breeder must select and develop canola plants that have the traits that result in superior varieties.